Liar
by mayfaire
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke finally meet after so many years. And Itachi remembers. One-shot. ItaSasu.


Liar

Summary: Itachi and Sasuke finally meet after so many years. And Itachi remembers. One-shot. ItaSasu.

Disclaimer: Naruto is obviously not mine and never will. But maybe I can have Itachi for myself… hehe

It was already twilight when I came home from one of my missions. Konoha was already quiet in such an early hour of the night. I walked straight to our house, ignoring the compliments and hellos I would occasionally get from our neighbors.

I walked to the door and my mother opened it for me, greeting me as I stepped in. She went towards the dining room, inviting me to have dinner already while the food was still hot, she'd say.

I obliged and went to the table silently. It was already prepared as elegantly as all of our meals were. When asked by my father why would she prepare such, she'd reason that every meal should be as elegant and beautiful like any other meal. Whether there is an occasion or not. And my little brother would always cheerfully agree to that, with his mouth usually full.

Reminding myself of Sasuke, he was no where in the vicinity of my sight, which was unusual, for he would be the one welcoming me every night. But tonight was different as only my father sits by the table.

My mother returns from the kitchen, holding a plate of fried shrimps, Sasuke's favorite.

"Sasuke." I said in my casual monotone voice.

"Sasuke?" his mother repeated, "he's still in school. I thought that—"

But I was already gone from my mother's sight, gone from our house and continuously running at my top speed towards the school. I came there five minutes later, quite gasping for some air. The school was already dark, signaling that it was already empty. I stood at the front of the building feeling for a little movement around motioning for where my little brother might be. But there were none.

"Sasuke." I said more loudly than my usual intensity for words.

A slight movement behind me and I quickly turned around. The front door of the school opened ajar and a little head peered from behind it, his face striving for courage while his body opposed with fear. My intrepid little brother.

I walked towards Sasuke as he moved away from the door to fully expose himself.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke said. Relief showing from his face.

I walked towards our village slowly, with my little brother's small arms coiled around my neck and his slender legs wrapped comfortably around my torso. His head leaning towards mine as he surveyed the retreating view of his school.

"Nii-chan…" I didn't answer.

"Why did you fetch me?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his head away from my neck to stare at me, constantly blocking my view.

"Mother said so." I replied quickly to cut the conversation short. But Sasuke only grinned mischievously at me.

"Usoutsuki!" he replied cheerfully.

I ignored him.

"Nii-san, you fetched me because you were worried about me!" Sasuke said with joy.

I continued to walk when Sasuke cupped my face with his hands and looked at me with a genuine smile on his face that I rarely see. "You're such a big liar, nii-san,"

"Hn."

Sasuke let out a small laugh before pulling my face towards his in a rather inexperienced and clumsy kiss. I stopped dead on my tracks, my eyes widening a little at Sasuke's unexpected move.

"I do care for you too, nii-san." Sasuke said, as he placed his head on my neck again as if nothing happened. I continued to walk.

"Nii-chan…"

"Hn."

But that was a long time ago, isn't it, little brother? Everything has already changed for the two of us. But I can still feel that lingering tie between us that would never separate our fate from each other's wrath.

I look at you now. Pain so visible in your face as I held you close to me, pressing you hard against the wall. And I made you cringe in agony as I tightened my grip on your neck.

"You will remember that day…" I said as I activated my Sharigan and stared at you. And you cried out in anguish and grief as you started to hallucinate. I thought that I had you conquered like before but I was wrong. I'm always wrong when it comes to your actions, little brother.

"Nii-san…" You enunciated my name with the last pinch of your consciousness and energy before you fell into darkness of our shared past.

Hearing you say that made my body stop from anything it has been doing. It has been too long since I heard you call me like that, with various depth. Deep inside me, the old Uchiha Itachi became alive again. Yearning for the old days when you were still small and vulnerable. And I made a fatal mistake at that moment.

Everything happened so quickly as one of the Sannin tried to save you. Not to mention my neglected purpose, the Kyuubi who even tried to rescue you.

I'm already running away from you. Miles away from anyone who has the same cursed blood running in his veins. It would be another long truce as neither both of us will we see each other in the near future.

"I'm still a liar, isn't it?" I heard myself say unconsciously.

Kisame, who is running beside me, heard me mumble and asked, "What is it?"

"It's nothing." I retorted and kept on running.

I once read a line from a novel saying that people who are important to you are like kites. No matter how far they may be, there will always be that string that would always connect you with them. And ironically, we both do believe in that.

END

A/N: What do you guys think? This is my first Naruto fic so please REVIEW! I kinda think it's boring since it's Itachi's POV… -


End file.
